


Lost Lug

by moosetashioedmonocle



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/F, Lost Light 5 can suck it, The Transformers: Lost Light, lost light spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosetashioedmonocle/pseuds/moosetashioedmonocle
Summary: A textual version of the events of Lost Light #5.





	Lost Lug

“Velocity! Kaput!” Called Anode, running down the hall as fast as she could, “Anyone!”

“Not now Anode, we’re in surgery,” Velocity answered her in a flat voice, Kaput nodding over the decepticon laying on the medical berth.

“It’s urgent. I’m looking for Lug,” the flier completely ignored Fangry and his insistence that Tailgate was not as small as he was, “I know, I know, I’m always looking for Lug, but this time it’s serious. I can’t find her anywhere.”

“Lug?” Asked Velocity, momentarily pausing her action with the scalpel.

“Lug. You know! Lug!” Anode paused, and when Velocity made no response, she gestured with a servo, “about this high. Turns into a backpack. Boxy. Beautiful.”

“Oh, Lug!” The medic finally clicked, rolling her optics about how bad she could be with names.

“She was here earlier,” Kaput offered, “said that she’d be, and I quote, “off learning to play rick-roll on the flute”, though I’m not sure what that means.”

“Did she say where she’d be?”

“Near the space on the monument where both your names are clearly written,” Velocity, as she started back on her surgery, answered. Anode thanked them as she sprinted out the door, taking flight at the first inch of being outside.

She found Lug near the monument, sitting in a pile of flowers, the flute sitting quietly beside her. She said nothing as Anode touched down, servos reaching up to brush where their names quite visibly sat, in plain sight, where anyone could see them.

“I’ve been thinking,” the little red lesbian murmured, finally looking over to meet her conjunx’s gaze, “if it turned out that I was a hallucination caused by timesickness and had actually died back when the necrobot saved us, would that be fucked up or what?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Anode scoffed as she scooped up her little wife, “It’s not like people who write comics about robots would ever fall prey to the bury-your-gays trope and continue a long and terrible line of killing off lesbian characters, refusing to let lesbians ever have hope that they could lead perfectly happy lives with meaningful relationships without one of them suffering a terrible fate and the other one being traumatized by it.”

“You’re right, you’re right,” said Lug, caressing Anode’s metal cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Anode said with a whole lot of gay in her voice before pulling Lug into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Lost Light 5 was terrible and JRO can eat my entire lesbian ass.


End file.
